Blood and Love
by Tenshi3
Summary: *squinoa* squall's a vampire who has a reputation.rinoa is a human.what happens when these two meet?REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue

heyz!this is muh first FFVIII fic but definitely not muh first!the characters may be a little ooc, but please bear with meeh.this is an alternate universe fic,kz?squall and seifer are the two strongest and coldest vampires on earth. this fic will include squall/rinoa,seifer/quistis,and irvine/selphie.wellz,enjoy and remember to REVIEW! flames will be used to burn muh brother's homework! ~Tenshi  
  
DISCLAIMER:of course i dont own FFVIII!!!wish i owned squall though....  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**A Visit to the Past**  
  
My well-muscled body, tousled brown hair and deep-blue eyes makes me the  
  
object of affection in every hormone-raging teenager girls' hearts. The words I speak  
  
and the way I dress engraves me in their hearts. But only one did I truly care about.  
  
A girl with midnite-black hair, mirthful brown eyes, and owned the only smile in the  
  
world that's so contagious, that it can make even one with a dark past smile. She  
  
was an angel. I sighed as I crept into my bed and close my eyes to remember the life  
  
I once had. Before my innocence was ruthlessly taken away. A time when I thought I  
  
was in love with a girl named Rinoa.  
  
*******************  
  
Everytime I saw her, my heart beats faster. The way she smelled always  
  
enticed me. She was always cheerful and upbeat that no one could stay mad or sad  
  
around her for long. One day,I finally got the nerves to ask her to walk with me(I am  
  
VERY OLD, but I still have my youthful looks; one of the advantages of being a  
  
vampire) and she accepted. As we walked down the cobblestones, I couldn't help but  
  
feel as if we were being watch. The moon that night was bright and was the moon  
  
witnessed our first kiss. That kiss is engraved in my mind and no other girl could  
  
kiss me like that kiss.  
  
But all good things must come to an end. Seifer appeared suddenly, his eyes  
  
glowed crimson. I heard Rinoa gasp beside me and her grip on my arm tightened.  
  
As Seifer came up to Rinoa, he glared at me and I suddenly froze. He turned his  
  
attention back to Rinoa, staring into her eyes. Suddenly she was standing up and  
  
Seifer took her into his arms. I saw his fangs appear and I watched as he pierced her  
  
throat and drank her of all her life blood. I knew she was dead when she became  
  
limp and Seifer dropped her to the ground. He turned to me, grinned so that I could  
  
see Rinoa's blood on his fangs. His vampiric spell on me broke and I charged at him.  
  
An unseen force pushed me against a wall. After that, everything becomes blurry,  
  
and all I remember is waking up with a thirst for blood.  
  
********************  
  
so?so?so?so?so?watcha think?!tell meeh!!!SUBMIT A REVIEW!!!!i noe it kinda sucks rite now,but it's just a prologue!!! ~Tenshi 


	2. Deja Vu

heyz!i wanna thank everywun who reviewed the prologue!thankyoohthankyooh thankyoohthankyoohthankyoohthankyoohthankyooh!!!!!sho,dis is the first chapter and i hope everywun enjoys it!remember if yooh REVIEW all muh chapters yooh muh next best fwend!!!! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Deja Vu**  
  
It's been years now since Rinoa's been dead. Probably 300 years; I stopped  
  
counting after 205. I suffered emotinally after Rinoa's death. It took me years to  
  
accept her death and move on. I still think of her now and then. Those scars are still  
  
there. Nothing can erase her from my mind, as hard as I've tried.  
  
After those years, when I was still mourning for Rinoa, I made a promise to  
  
myself:Never to love again. I became cold and hard. Only the ones closest to you can  
  
hurt you most. So I separated myself from others so that they couldn't hurt me  
  
emotionally. I made sure that I rose up in the ranks of vampires. I am now one of  
  
the most powerful vampires on Earth. Many fear me because I have no heart. They  
  
probably are right.  
  
****************  
  
I was walking leisurely down the street. With my black leather pants,  
  
clean white shirt, black leather jacket, and a silver necklace, I looked oddly out of  
  
place in the run-down neighborhood. I stopped at an abandoned building. This was  
  
where my life innocence was taken away and my life of darkness began. The old wall  
  
had been torn down, despite the many protestors who fought to protect it. A stinging  
  
pain in my head reminded me why I was here. That was when I felt a pair of eyes  
  
staring at me.  
  
I turned and saw what looked like a prostitute staring at me. Prey. I smirked  
  
and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey there. You sure look fine. Wanna go someplace more private?" I said  
  
with suave. The prostitute grinned.  
  
"I like the way you think," she said.  
  
We walked around for awhile until I found a dark alley. That was when my  
  
eyes turned crimson and I stared into hers. Her eyes began to droop and I caught  
  
her in my arms. I turn her head to reveal her neck. I grimaced at the smell of  
  
perfume she had put on. The stinging pain in my head told me to go on. I felt my  
  
fangs come out and I pierced her skin and I drank. After I was done, I dropped the  
  
lifeless body and licked my lips, it wasn't the sweetest blood I ever tasted but it  
  
would last me for a few days.  
  
I walked casually out the dark alley. That was when I heard a girl's scream. I  
  
walked opposite of the scream, not wanting to get involved.  
  
"Lemme go!" cried the girl. That voice. It sounded too familiar.  
  
Something took over me and soon I was at the girl's rescue. My eyes  
  
widened. Midnite black hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Rinoa!? No! It can't be! She's  
  
dead! I saw her fall to the ground unmoving; lifeless.  
  
The man who had his hands on the girl's arms turned to me.  
  
"If you know whuts good fer ya, ya bettah run away now," he said roughly.  
  
I laughed at him and the man's anger grew.  
  
"Why you!? I warned ya and gave ya da chance tah run! Now ya gunna git  
  
it!" said the man as he dropped the girl and started giving punches.  
  
With my quick reflexes, I dodged every one of his blows. I grinned.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" I said.  
  
I kicked him in the stomach and punched his jaw. He fell down, unconscious. I  
  
went towards the girl and she backed away.  
  
"Rinoa?" I asked. Confusion etched her features.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered. I smelled fear. I frowned.  
  
This girl isn't the Rinoa I once knew.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered and walked away.  
  
A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to thank you. Who knows what that guy coulda done to me?" she  
  
said.  
  
"Whatever," I said again and continued walking. Rinoa walked beside me.  
  
"What do you want?" I said, irritatingly.  
  
"Since you know my name, I want to know your name," she said. I frowned at  
  
her. She looked at me with her brown eyes. I gave in and sighed.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Squall...I remember my grandmother telling me about someone named  
  
Squall. Your last name wouldn't be Leonhart by any chance?" she asked.  
  
I quickened my pace, not wanting to get involved any further. Talking with  
  
this Rinoa reminded me of my past. My weakness.  
  
"It is! Wow! It's so cool to meet a descendant of someone who met my lotsa  
  
great-grandmother's sister!" said Rinoa, who matched my pace.  
  
"Rinoa!" called a voice. We both turned around and saw a girl with brown hair  
  
and green eyes.  
  
"Selphie! You'd never guess what happened! I was waiting for you near that  
  
water fountain there when this big, ugly man showed up and grabbed me! Then this  
  
really cute guy came to my rescue! His name is Squall," she turned around. While  
  
she was talking to her friend, I took the opportunity and quickly climbed up a tree.  
  
"Squall?" asked Selphie. Rinoa sighed.  
  
"You know what's strange, Selphie? I felt something stir in me when I saw  
  
him. He gave a deja vu, you know?" said Rinoa.  
  
*******************  
  
sho?watcha think?TELL MEEH BY REVIEWING!!!! i just LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!sho,REVIEW!!!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	3. How Does Everyonw Know My Name?

heyz!thanx for reviewing!!!i know i write short chapters,but i kant help it!this wun probably gonna be short tew,o wellz...still hopez yooh enjoy the fic!^^ the chapter is in Rinoa's point of view,kz? ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**How Do They Know My Name!?**  
  
I was kinda disappointed that Squall left. Ok, ok. I was REALLY, REALLY  
  
disappointed Squall left so soon. I mean, who wouldn't be disappointed that he left?  
  
He's HOT! I even had a dream about him...  
  
****************  
  
It was nighttime and Squall and I were walking at night. We were wearing  
  
these really old-fashioned-looking clothes. The moon was eerieely (sp.?) beautiful; it  
  
looked like it was crying for someone...The sound of Squall's voice brought my  
  
attention to him. He looked deep into my eyes with his deep blue ones. I saw his soul  
  
through his eyes and it practically screamed "I'm in love with you!"  
  
That was when he tilted his head and kissed me. I know it may sound  
  
strange, since I'm in a dream and everything and I just met Squall, but that was one  
  
kiss I would never forget! I was disappointed when we parted and pouted at him. He  
  
just chuckled softly and stroked my hair. Suddenly, a man sprang out. He had blonde  
  
hair and green eyes. Seifer was the name that immediately came into my head. His  
  
eyes turned a blood crimson. He turned to Squall, glaring at him. I felt Squall  
  
stiffened. Seifer turned his attention to me. I was too frightened to move. I soon  
  
began to feel sleepy and next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground!  
  
Everything becomes foggy and someone helps me up. I gasp. That someone  
  
looks exactly like me! Well, except I had part of my hair dyed brown. My look-alike  
  
had a sad expression and tearstains on her face. She was wearing the old- fashioned  
  
clothes I had just wore.  
  
"Rinoa, what you just experienced was what happened just moments before  
  
I died," explained my look-alike.  
  
"But why are you showing me this?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted you to see Squall when he was kind and considerate. Squall has  
  
changed since then. He's turned cold and distances himself from others; even from  
  
his own kind. Today, you have opened a diminutive hole in his heart to hope. You  
  
can change him Rinoa. You're his key to happiness now..." My lookalike was  
  
beginning to fade.  
  
"But how can I help him? Where are you going? What's happening to you?" I  
  
inquired. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Do not worry; talking to you and seeing you in your dreams takes energy  
  
from me. I'll be with you, but you won't be able to see me. I will help you choose the  
  
right paths..."  
  
*****************  
  
Throughout the whole school day, I kept thinking about the strange dream.  
  
Of course, that meant several giggling from my classmates and a few detentions  
  
from my teachers. When I finally got out of school, I ran into someone. I looked up  
  
and saw the man from my dreams!  
  
"Rinoa?" he queried.  
  
"How does everyone know my name!?" I asked. He smirked.  
  
"Squall's told me a lot about you. You're prettier than he told me,"  
  
complimented Seifer. I felt my cheeks turn hot.  
  
"Danger. Murderer. Evil."  
  
"Did you hear something?" I asked. Confusion was clearly etched on his face.  
  
"Never mind. What did you say your name was?" I asked. He grinned.  
  
"I didn't. It's Seifer." Seifer...that name sent shivers down my spine. *****************  
  
tell meeh whut yooh think by reviewing,kz?!if yooh didn't know by now, the person who said "danger.murderer.evil", is Rinoa from the past.is this fic still kinda confusing? dont worry then!ill explain everything through the other chapters! ~Tenshi 


	4. Nobody Understands Me

heyz!thanx for the reviews!!!i aboslutely LOVE reviews,sho THANX!!!im sho happy!this story has the most reviews i ever received for just three chapters!!!i know it not alot to other authors,but i REALLY appreciate the reviews.THANX!!!^^ ~Tenshi  
  
P.S. Enjoy the fic!!!! ^.~  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Nobody Understands Me**  
  
I watched her until she was gone from my sight. I began walking towards my  
  
home with thoughts of her. She was just as beautiful as she was centuries ago. I  
  
stopped at an old abandoned building. Home sweet home. This was where it  
  
happened. Where I found out why she said, "We're just not meant to be together,  
  
Seifer."  
  
"You need to move on, Seifer," said a voice behind me.  
  
"Who gave you the right to read my mind?" I growled as I walked inside.  
  
Footsteps followed me. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"It was your fault. I've told you many times: Always put mental blocks up. If  
  
you don't, it could be your downfall," she said.  
  
Quistis was a very pretty vampiress. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A  
  
slender form. It was just that nagging and bossy part of her I don't love. And there  
  
was the fact that she's a year younger than me. Me and Quistis grew up together as  
  
children...  
  
***********************  
  
"Quisty! Seifer teasin me again!!!" wailed a little boy.  
  
"Oh, stop your belly-aching, chicken-wuss!" I used to say.  
  
"I am NOT a chicken-wuss!!" protested the boy. A girl with blue eyes and  
  
blonde hair in a ponytail came in. Quistis.  
  
"Seifer, Matron doesn't like it when you tease Zell. You should stop it," said  
  
Quistis, protectively holding Zell.  
  
" 'Matron doesn't like it when you tease Zell. You should stop it.' You're not my mama!" I mocked. At hearing the word "mama", Zell began to cry.  
  
"Seifer!" said Quistis, tears forming in her eyes too.  
  
Me, Quistis, and chicken-wuss were orphans. At first, we thought it was  
  
because we weren't good enough to have parents. Matron, a pale woman with long  
  
raven-black hair, explained to us it was because of our hair and eyes color. Everyone  
  
was afraid of anyone who looked different from them. The village we lived in was  
  
filled with brown-heads and brown eyes.  
  
When I was 13, I saw Zell being teased by some older boys. First, it was just  
  
words. Then they became brutal and started throwing sticks and stones. Someone  
  
had threw a glass bottle at Zell. I still remember the gruesome sight of Zell lying on  
  
the ground with pieces of glass sticking out from his head and unmoving. Quistis and  
  
Matron cried all day after they buried him. I never shed a tear.  
  
When I was 16, someone had accused Matron of being a witch. She was given  
  
a trial and was pronounced guilty. Quistis literally dragged me to the jail Matron was  
  
confined in.  
  
"Take care of Seifer, Quistis," said Matron, who looked rather sickly after  
  
being in her hellhole for weeks. Quistis nodded weakly, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I don't need to be taken care of! Especially by her," I protested. Matron  
  
looked at me sadly, like she knew something bad was going to happen to me.  
  
"Promise me, Quistis. Take care of Seifer. He needs your help more than he  
  
wants to," said Matron.  
  
"I promise, Matron. I love you," said Quistis. Matron smiled weakly.  
  
The next day, Matron was hanged. Quistis stopped the men from throwing  
  
Matron's body in the ditch with the other accused witches. I remember walking up to  
  
Quistis, who was holding Matron and crying.  
  
"There's no use in crying for someone who's already dead." She looked up at  
  
me, eyes red from crying.  
  
"You need help, Seifer. I know you're hurting too. I can help you Seifer," she  
  
said. I snorted.  
  
"Not with all that crying you ain't," I retorted. I began walking away; I could  
  
still feel Quistis' eyes staring.  
  
I remember packing my few belongings and traveling to another place called  
  
Balamb. I stayed at Balamb for two years. Balamb is the place where my life  
  
changed. One night, I decided to take a shortcut home by going through a dark  
  
alleyway. Two vampires trapped me. One had dark skin and curly black hair. The  
  
other was a girl with pale skin and white hair. The dark one roughly took hold of me  
  
and the pale one bit me.  
  
I woke up with a HUGE headache. I was very hungry. I felt my teeth grow. I  
  
touched my fangs as realization hit me. I was bitten by a vampiress. I was a vampire  
  
now. Since I was stronger as a vampire, I decided to go pay the people from my old  
  
town a little visit. I wanted to see the look on Quistis' face when she saw me...  
  
It was dark when I reached my old town and I was VERY hungry. I saw two  
  
dark figure in the distance. When I got closer, I realized that it was Quistis and a  
  
man. The man seemed hynotized. I could see Quistis' fangs appear. I was shocked.  
  
Quistis was a vampiress!? As soon as Quistis was finished with the man, she realized  
  
that she wasn't alone. Her crimson eyes turned back to blue as soon as she saw me.  
  
She dropped the man and walked towards my direction.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked. The stinging pain in my head became unbearable. I  
  
grasped my head and screamed from agony. I fainted. It was the first and last time I  
  
ever fainted. And the worse part was I fainted in front of Quistis! The same Quistis  
  
who said she was gonna help me! One reason I came back was to show Quistis I was  
  
able to take care of myself! Guess I showed her...  
  
*****************  
  
Quistis took me to her house, fed me some blood (vampires can sense auras,  
  
and the aura of a human is VERY different from that of another vampire). I left  
  
Quistis again to Galbadia. That was where I met Rinoa. Sweet, innocent Rinoa. I told  
  
her that I loved her. She said the, "We're just not meant to be together," shit. When  
  
I found out who she had fallen for, I sucked her dry and made him immortal. I'm  
  
sure he's still hurting for Rinoa, that serves him right!  
  
Well, now I have another chance with Rinoa. I'll make sure no one interferes  
  
with my plans. Everything will go according to my plans. Nothing can go wrong.  
  
*************************  
  
sho,watchu think? i wrote this in Seifer's point of view cos that guy has feelings too, ya know? i would probably turn out like him too with a past like that! as for his plans...lets just say he forgot about quistis and squall...REVIEW!!!!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	5. Don't Wanna Get Hurt Again

heyz!i was realli sad when nowun reviewed muh last chapter.i guess it did kinda suck...but it was long and was kinda doing it in a hurry...o wellz,but next time, i want just WUN review for each chapter for meeh tew continue on.itz kinda depressing when yooh dont get any reviews for wun chapter...i need somethin tew motivate meeh!o wellz!enjoy this chapter!^^ ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Don't Wanna Get Hurt...Again**  
  
I heard someone chuckling behind me as soon as I was finished with my prey.  
  
I dropped the now dead girl and turned around. Seifer. I glared at him, my eyes still  
  
crimson. He laughed.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," he warned. "Remember the last time you tried to duel with me?"  
  
I scowled as memories of my past flooded into my mind.  
  
********************  
  
I woke up with a stinging pain in my head. I looked at my surroundings  
  
around me. The drapes were closed to block any sunlight from coming in. The only  
  
source of light in the dim room were a few candles. The door opened, letting in bright  
  
light. It blinded me and I tried my best to cover my eyes. I heard the door close.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," said a feminine voice.  
  
"Rinoa?" I blurted out, opening my eyes. Rinoa was the first thing on my  
  
mind. But I couldn't remember who she was. The woman had blonde hair and blue  
  
eyes. I looked at the other woman who was lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Quistis Trepe. You need to feed," informed the blonde woman, gesturing her  
  
hand to the unconscious woman. I looked at her confusingly. What did she want me  
  
to do? Why was that woman unconsicous?  
  
"You're a vampire now, Squall. You need to drink her blood," said Quistis. I  
  
looked at her incredulously. How could I have become a vampire? I never signed the  
  
Devil's book.  
  
"Seifer bit you. He forced some of his blood into you. He made you into a  
  
vampire. You can feed or you can die," said Quistis after reading my mind.  
  
The stinging pain came, but it was more intensified. I clutched my head. My vampiric  
  
instincts took over and I soon found myself drinking the woman's life away. I  
  
dropped her to the ground and stared at the corpse. I had just drank blood from a  
  
woman. I'm damned now. Damned to hell.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, she was an accused witch to be hanged  
  
tomorrow. She would've died anyways," stated Quistis. I looked down at the dead  
  
woman. She had midnite-black hair. Rinoa...Suddenly, memories of last night came  
  
flooding into my mind. I shook my head and walked towards the door. I wanted to  
  
get out of this nightmare. None of this wasn't real.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Quistis.  
  
"I'm not a vampire. You're not real. Rinoa's not dead!" I couldn't accept the  
  
fact that Rinoa was dead. She couldn't be dead, not before I expressed my feelings  
  
to her.  
  
It took me awhile to get used the sunlight. I clutched the silver cross hanging  
  
around my neck. Ha! I'm not a vampire! I didn't melt before the sunlight! I did not  
  
burn from the silver and cross! I smiled and quickened my pace to Rinoa's house.  
  
I knocked five times before someone opened the door. My smile disappeared as soon  
  
as I saw Rinoa's father. His eyes were red from crying. I looked at him questioninly.  
  
"She's dead," he croaked. I stared at him.  
  
"Rinoa's dead! She's dead! It's all because of you! You couldn't protect her!  
  
Now my only daughter's dead!" cried Rinoa's father. Before I could say anything, he  
  
slammed the door in my face. Rinoa...dead? But how? One name came up. Seifer  
  
Almasy. I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around and saw him. I glared  
  
at him. Without thinking about the consequences, I ran at him and tackled him to  
  
the ground.  
  
"How could you killed her!? What did she do to you?" His eyes glowed crimson  
  
and I was thrown into the air. I fell down, painfully, and slowly got up. He smiled at  
  
me and threw a sword at my feet.  
  
"I thought something like this would happen. Duel to the death?" grinned  
  
Seifer. I picked up the sword. I did not know how to use a sword, but at this point,  
  
I would do anything to avenge Rinoa's death.  
  
"No powers," I said. He nodded. I ran towards him, sword in the air. I was  
  
shocked on how well I handled the sword. Everything was going in my favor;  
  
I managed to get Seifer on the ground with my sword at his throat--until he  
  
disappeared. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. All I saw was  
  
a flash of steel. Then I attacked. I smiled. I may have missed his black heart, but I  
  
made a gash between his eyes. I felt blood dripping down my face. I touched my  
  
head and looked at my hand. Blood. I suddenly realized that Seifer had also made  
  
a gash on my face. Quistis came just as we were about to clash our swords again.  
  
"Stop it! This is foolishness!" cried Quistis, stopping between us. Seifer glared  
  
at her and dropped his sword. He turned to me.  
  
"You're just lucky Quistis got here in time." I noticed that his gash was  
  
replaced by a scar. I wonder if I also had a scar now.  
  
"Yes. Squall, your scar will stay. It will constantly remind you that you are a  
  
vampire."  
  
**********************  
  
I scowled at him and started walking away.  
  
"You know, Rinoa looks much prettier now than she did those three centuries  
  
ago," said Seifer. I froze.  
  
"Stay away from her," I said. I suddenly felt protective of Rinoa. Damn, you're  
  
letting your feelings out!  
  
Seifer just laughed, a laugh that chilled me, even now.  
  
"You should be staying away from her. She's mine, Leonhart," said Seifer. I  
  
turned around.  
  
"Why do want a human for? I thought Quistis was the woman for you, she's a  
  
vampiress after all," I retorted.  
  
"Quistis...is nothing to me," he said weakly.  
  
"Whatever," I mumbled as I walked away. I don't wanna stay and "chat" with  
  
Seifer.  
  
I was walking home when I saw her again. If you guessed Rinoa, start patting  
  
yourself on the back. I sighed.  
  
"Hi Squall!" she chirped. "I haven't seen you for a while!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Whatever." She jumped in front of me with a frown on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" I was surprised when she linked her arm around mine. I  
  
tried to stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks.  
  
"We're gonna go to the mall! I'll introduce you to my friends!" Whoop- de-doo,  
  
we're going to the mall and I'm gonna carry all your clothes! What fun...  
  
********************** sho,watcha think!?YOOH MUST REVIEW!!!!EVEN FLAMES!!!!!!!!I WANNA WRITE BETTER STORIES!!!!!!!::slaps myself::^^;;; ~Tenshi 


	6. IRVINE KINNEAS!

heyz!sorrwie i was kinda harsh last chapter.didn't have enuff sugar in meeh!!^^hope yooh guyz enjoy the chapter and dont forget tew review or ill get cranky!^^kiddin!this chapter ish for selvine fans! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**IRVINE KINNEAS!!!**  
  
Rrring. That must be must! I quickly examined myself in the mirror and went to  
  
open the door.  
  
"Hey there, Selph," my boyfriend greeted, green-blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hiya, Irvine!" I smiled, hugging him.  
  
"Ready to go to the mall?" he whispered into my ear. I parted from him and  
  
nodded.  
  
"Yea! Let's hurry! I want don't want Rinoa to wait for me!" He just smiled his  
  
smile that still made my knees go weak.  
  
I stared at Irvine during the car ride. He has such beautiful eyes. And long  
  
unruly brown hair he tied with a rubberband. I smiled. We've been dating for a year  
  
now and I usually didn't date guys whose hair was longer than mine, but I made an  
  
exception with him. I sighed. I remember a time when I didn't want anything to do  
  
with Irvine Kinneas...  
  
***********************  
  
I was a sophomore at a new high school. I was only in Galbadia High School for  
  
ten minutes and I already missed my old home in Trabia. I was late for my first class  
  
and I was lost. The hallways were empty and I didn't want to ask a teacher who was  
  
just going to scream at me. So, there I was, wandering around the silent hallways  
  
with a map of the school. I became frustrated, so I crumpled up and the map and  
  
threw it. A guy caught up. I almost fainted. He was so HOT! I almost melted when he  
  
flashed me a dazzling smile and almost fainted when he was walking towards me!  
  
"You must be new 'round here. I'm Irvine Kinneas," said the boy. I eyed him  
  
warily. I was only there for more than ten minutes, but I heard a lot about him.  
  
Womanizer, egoist, and suave were some of the things I heard about him. I didn't  
  
want to be another girl on his "to screw list." So I walked away. I could feel his eyes  
  
stare at me, probably from shock. I heard he wasn't used to having girls just walk  
  
away from him. I smiled and my smile only got bigger as soon as I found my first  
  
class.  
  
After talking to the teacher, I sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rinoa Heartilly. What's your name?" asked a girl sitting across me.  
  
She had black hair with some brown dye in it, brown eyes, and her clothing attire  
  
was black shorts, a black tank top, and a light blue coat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmitt," I answered.  
  
"What school you transfered from?" she asked.  
  
"Trabia," I replied. She nodded her head.  
  
"My cousin goes there. Do you know a guy named Nida Wong?"  
  
"Yea, I used to go out with him." Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh! So you're Selphie! You guys are still friends, right?" I nodded.  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" I nodded again and handed her my schedule.  
  
"We have...biology, geometry, and P.E. together!" I gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's great! At least I won't get lost...again." We both laughed.  
  
Throughout the rest of the school day, Rinoa introduced me to her friends  
  
Xu Liao (another sophomore) and Edea White (a senior). Rinoa, Xu, Edea (whom we  
  
playfully call Matron because of her mothering us alot) and I became best friends  
  
after that. Everything was great...except the fact that I had ALL my classes with  
  
Irvine Kinneas. The most memorable thing that I remembered that first week of school  
  
was during P.E. while we were running a mile.  
  
He managed to slip from the crowd of girls jogging around him and ran beside  
  
me. The crowd of girls moaned and glared daggers at me. All of them. Irvine flashed  
  
me another one of his melting smiles.  
  
"This is your third lap?" he asked. I nodded, panting.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I was glad my face was already pink  
  
from running.  
  
"I think we should go out on a date together. How 'bout I pick you up on  
  
Friday at 8:00?" I started running faster to restrain myself from slapping him. He  
  
had the nerve to think that I would say "yes" to him! He didn't even let me answer!  
  
He caught up with me.  
  
"See you then," he said. I grabbed his shoulder, stopped and turned him  
  
around, and looked fiercely at him.  
  
"I never agreed to anything, Kinneas. I don't want to go anywhere with you,"  
  
I said, emphasizing "go anywhere." I started running again. I glanced back and saw  
  
him still standing there with a shocked and confused expression. The flock of girls  
  
ran up to him to comfort him; some glared angrily at me.  
  
The next day, I opened my locker only to find honey and feathers. Some girl  
  
even wrote in permanent markers: Irvine's WAY too good for you! Rinoa, Xu, and  
  
Matron came and helped cleaned up my locker.  
  
"I can't believe they did this to your locker!" said Rinoa, who was trying to  
  
scrub the permanent marker off.  
  
"Yea! You didn't do anything wrong!" agreed Xu, scrubbing vigorously at the  
  
honey and feathers.  
  
"They just jealous, Selphie. So...What did he look like after you rejected him?"  
  
asked Matron, stumbling a bit under the weight of Selphie's books. I threw  
  
away all the paper used to clean my locker, I took my books from Matron. I began  
  
thinking about how Irvine looked after I rejected him in front of the whole P.E. class.  
  
"You okay, Selphie?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yea, just thinking." He DID look REALLY sad. Maybe I was wrong about him...  
  
"IRVINE KINNEAS!!!" I screamed, my face dripping wet from the water balloon  
  
he threw at me. He timidly walked up to me and gave a sheepish grin that made him  
  
look so adorable.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry 'bout throwing that water balloon at yah. I was trying to hit this  
  
guy, but then you came, but it was too late. I'm really, really, really sorry, Selph,"  
  
said Irvine nervously. I glared at him. Then I aimed my gun at him and pulled the  
  
trigger. His face was just as wet as mine. He smiled at me.  
  
"Guess I deserved that. Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday; guess I am as  
  
egostical as most people think I am. You'll forgive me, right Selph?" I smiled back at  
  
him.  
  
After that, me and Irvine became good friends. His friends told me that he  
  
changed after the day I rejected him. The flock of girls stayed the same, though, but  
  
Irvine began to ignore them. He asked me out again and this time I said yes.  
  
*************************  
  
We've been dating for about a year now. I kept an eye out on Irvine, in case  
  
he cheated on me (I know, I sound a little selfish...), but he hasn't.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Just thinking about the first couple of days I was at Galbadia High," I said,  
  
smiling at him. He smiled too, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, yea. I'll never forget those days. Glad you changed your mind about me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
***************************  
  
sho,watchu think?REVIEW PLEASE!!!EVEN FLAMES!!!!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	7. His Worst Nightmare?

heyz!i'm tryin to include as much of the FFVIII characters in this fic as i can. i'm tryin to fit ellone in this chapter, hope it makes sense...o wellz...welpsh, enjoy the fic!o yeas,this chapter is set around christmas, sho they're shopping for christmas gifts! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**His Worst Nightmare?**  
  
We finally arrived at mall. I stopped at the entrance to wait for Selphie and  
  
Irvine. I sighed. I remembered when it was just us girls who went to the mall, but  
  
that was almost impossible now. Matron was now a real matron and engaged to a  
  
man named Cid Kramer. Xu had moved to Trabia for about a month now.  
  
"Rinny!" I turned my head and spotted Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Hi Selphie!" I greeted her. She turned her attention to Squall. She raised a  
  
brow and mouthed to me, "What's up with him?"  
  
I looked at her, confused. Then I noticed Squall's eyes was looking intently on  
  
the doors of the mall like it was the pathway to hell. I shrugged to her.  
  
"This is Squall. Um, Squall? You alright?" I asked. He turned his attention to  
  
me and looked at me questioningly. Then he noticed Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Hey there, Squall. Name's Irvine Kinneas," greeted Irvine, smiling. Squall  
  
just nodded his head.  
  
"Rinny!? Selphie!?" shouted a voice. Selphie and I turned our heads towards  
  
the direction of the voice.  
  
"XU!!!!" we both cried, running to our black-haired friend. We hugged each  
  
other in a group hug.  
  
"Awww, I missed you guys SOOO much!" Xu said, squeezing us. We parted  
  
and started walking towards Squall and Irvine. Suddenly Xu stopped.  
  
"We have to wait for my boyfriend," said Xu.  
  
"Boyfriend?" I asked. Selphie looked at her angrily.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us, girl? Thought we were best friends!" said  
  
Selphie.  
  
"So, what's his name?" I asked. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Xu!...Selphie? Rinoa?" called a voice. We turned and saw Nida walking  
  
towards us.  
  
"Nida? Nida's your boyfriend?" I asked. Xu nodded her head, blushing. Nida  
  
hugged Xu from behind her and kissed her cheek. Nida looked at us.  
  
"Been way too long, Selphie. Rinoa, you stopped writing. What happened?"  
  
asked Nida. (A.N. I forgot to add in that Rinoa knows Nida because they're cousins.  
  
Continue reading!) He looked at Squall and Irvine, who had his arm around Selphie  
  
protectively.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, Rinoa?" asked Nida, gesturing to Squall. I blushed,  
  
shaking my head.  
  
"Awww, that's too bad, you two look cute together. What's his name?"  
  
commented Xu. I linked my arm with Squall's again.  
  
"Squall Leonhart, Squall, this is Xu Liao and Nida Wong." He nodded his head  
  
at them again.  
  
"Wells? Let's go inside the mall! We're wasting valuable shopping time!" said  
  
Xu, dragging Nida inside. Selphie and Irvine walked in, quietly talking amongst  
  
themselves. I felt Squall froze.  
  
"What's wrong, Squall?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing..." he said as he began walking towards the mall's doors. As we  
  
entered the mall, I heard him mumble,  
  
"My worst nightmare is coming true..." His worst nightmare?  
  
************************  
  
I looked behind my shoulders at the guys with concern.  
  
"Are you two sure they can handle carrying our stuff?" I asked. They both  
  
nodded. Selphie looked back at the guys, who had their arms full of bags and boxes.  
  
Squall looked like he was having the most difficulty with the bags.  
  
"Yup, I'm sure they can. They're men, after all," said Selphie. Xu was looking  
  
at the guys too.  
  
"Maybe we should rest for a little while..." said Xu. The guys were all nodding  
  
their heads with a pleading look in their eyes. Even Squall. We went to the eatery.  
  
(A.N. Is there such a word? You guys know what I mean, rite?) As soon as we found  
  
some available seats, the guys tried as gently and as quickly as possible to get our  
  
stuff out of their arms.  
  
"We'll go get some food. You should stay with Squall, kay, Rinny?" said Xu,  
  
winking at me before they left. I blushed. This was a setup. They were trying to get  
  
me and Squall together. I looked at Squall and found him warily looking around the  
  
place.  
  
"Something wrong, Squall?" I asked. He turned to me.  
  
"It's nothing," replied Squall.  
  
"Oh," I said. An akward silence fell between us.  
  
"So, Squall, what school do you go to?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't go to, uh, school," replied Squall nervously. (A.N. I know, it's un-  
  
Squall-like!). I looked at him confusingly.  
  
"You don't go to school?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"I have, er...tutors!" he responded. I nodded my head.  
  
"Who are your parents?" I inquired. I saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes before  
  
he turned his eyes down to the floor.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry! I didn't m-"  
  
"It's alright. They died a long time ago. My mother died giving birth to me and  
  
my father never knew I was alive," he said bitterly. I looked at his face; it hurted him  
  
to tell me all this.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Squall..." I whispered, reaching over the table and touching his  
  
arm. He looked at my hand, then at me. He was looking right into my eyes like he  
  
was trying to find out what I was feeling. He frowned and shook his arm.  
  
"Don't pity me." I took back my hand and looked down at the floor. I didn't  
  
mean to hurt him.  
  
"Rinny, what's wrong?" asked Selphie worriedly, sitting down next to me. I  
  
looked at her and forced a smile.  
  
"Nope, it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Xu, sitting down on my other side.  
  
"Yea, don't worry 'bout me! Now let's start eating!" I said as Nida and Irvine  
  
set the trays of food on the table and sat down.  
  
************************  
  
For the rest of the time at the mall, I tried to talk to Squall again but he kept  
  
ignoring me. When I looked at him, he looked like he was deep in thought. When we  
  
exited the mall, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group. A  
  
hand covered my mouth from screaming and I was dragged to a dark room.  
  
"Please don't scream. I did not take you here to harm you," said a feminine  
  
voice as she took her hands off my mouth and arm. I turned around I saw a woman  
  
who looked about three years older than me. She had short brown hair, blue eyes,  
  
and wore a blue tank top and a white skirt.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing her warily.  
  
"My name is Ellone. I am the one who gave you that dream," she said. I  
  
looked at her with surprise. I had forgotten about that dream until now. How did she  
  
give me a dream showing me and Squall like that?  
  
"That's impossible! No one has that kind of power!" I said, getting ready to  
  
leave.  
  
"But I do. I have the ability to show a person's past. Rinoa, you must believe  
  
me!" said Ellone, her eyes pleading. I looked at her. She seems to be sincere to me,  
  
maybe I should trust her...  
  
"Why did you gave me that dream?"  
  
"To show you how much Squall has changed. You can change him back;  
  
you're his only hope left. Change him before his heart is completely covered in ice,"  
  
pleaded Ellone.  
  
"Do...you have a relationship with Squall? Is this why you're asking me to do  
  
all these things?" I asked, a bit hurt.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" she said before laughing. "I guess you can say I'm  
  
his... Sis."  
  
"Oh." I was blushing. She just smiled warmly and showed me out of the room.  
  
"Your friends are searching for you. Squall's waiting." I got out and sure  
  
enough my friends were looking around for me and Squall was waiting.  
  
"How did you know..." I had turned around. Ellone wasn't there. I went back  
  
into the dark room. No signs of Ellone anywhere. Where did she go? She couldn't just  
  
disapper into thin air...  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked Squall. I turned around.  
  
"Ellone, she was just here a minute ago..." I said, walking towards him.  
  
"Ellone? Are you sure that was her name?" asked Squall in disbelief. I nodded.  
  
"Sis...You came back..." whispered Squall, looking like he was in his past. He  
  
shook his head and looked at me.  
  
"Let's go, your friends are waiting." I nodded and followed him.  
  
There was so many questions I had, like why I had a dream of me dying?  
  
What's with Seifer? What is this fluttering feeling I get in my heart whenever I see  
  
Squall? Does he feel the same way?  
  
**************************  
  
sho,watcha think?i know et kinda sucks, but i was kinda in a hurry to finish et cos i didn't want yooh readers to wait too long!membuh to REVIEW!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	8. LoveIs it Real?

heyz!i wanna thank everywun who reviewed!!!the people who write meeh reviews make meeh sho happy, and a GREAT x-mas present for meeh would be MORE REVIEWS!!!sho,i want yooh tew review for my present tew yooh guys:this chapter!! sho review cos its polite and yooh guyz love meeh!!!!kiddin!^^ enjoy! ~Tenshi  
  
P.S. There are some things you should be aware of before reading this chapter. In my story, vampires aren't supposed to dream and they have heartbeats! Yes, heartbeats, how else can the blood go throughout their bodies? Hope it's not too confusing...  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Love...Is it Real?**  
  
Someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly against him.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking 'round dark alleys be yourself, baby," whispered the  
  
man into my ear. I shivered as he flick his tongue at my ear.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with," I whispered.  
  
"I don't, eh?" he said, placing a kiss on my neck.  
  
I easily got out of his grip. My fangs appeared and my blue eyes became  
  
covered with a blood-red color. I smiled as the man paled and looked at me,  
  
shocked. He began to run away, but I grabbed his shoulder and sank my teeth into  
  
his veins. As soon as I was finished, I dropped him to the cold asphalt and kicked  
  
him.  
  
"That's what you get for harassing Quistis Trepe!" I said, kicking his corpse  
  
again.  
  
"Instructor, you've gone soft," said a deep voice. I turned around and found  
  
myself staring into emerald green eyes.  
  
"I have not gone soft!" I said sharply.  
  
"Yes you have," said Seifer, a smirk tugging at his lips. I glared at him.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"You're acting like a child," he said, smirking. I growled at him, my face  
  
turning pink.  
  
"Well, it takes one to know one!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. He  
  
laughed. I smile, he rarely laughs like that. Not one of those "evil" laugh that give  
  
me cold shivers down my spine.  
  
He's staring at me again. I blush.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" I asked. He smiled at me--not one of those  
  
fake or cold smiles. It was one that made me feel warm.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he blurted. I looked at him incredulously. Did he say what  
  
I thought he said? Did he meant it?  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" I asked, silently cursing myself for stuttering. He  
  
closed the gap between us and looked into my blue eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his warm breath teasing my lips. Our lips  
  
met and I felt my whole body get warm. I eagerly kissed him back. Suddenly, he  
  
becomes stiff. He backs away from me. I gasp at the sight. A wooden stake was  
  
pierced through his heart, blood flowed from the wound and he was coughing out  
  
blood. He turns his head to his right. I turned my head also, surprised when I saw  
  
Squall.  
  
He was laughing maniacally and I shudder at how cold it sounded. His eyes  
  
looked different--it was black, even the whites of his eyes. Squall pointed to Seifer.  
  
"Q-quis-tis, I-I l-lo-," Seifer stuttered. I ran towards him, hoping to save him.  
  
I watched in horror as he fell to the ground and turn into dust.  
  
************************  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, tears running freely down my cheeks, and  
  
trembling. I quickly wipe the tears off. Was the dream I had real? Not giving a  
  
second thought, I quickly got out the door, down the stairs of the apartment, through  
  
the dark streets of Galbadia and arrived in front of the old house Seifer lived in. I  
  
knocked on the door.  
  
It's so cold! I looked at myself and found myself wearing my semi- transparent  
  
nightgown. Before I was able to walk away, cursing myself for being such an idiot  
  
and that it was just a dream, Seifer opens the door.  
  
"Quistis? Wha-," he stares at me, his eyes traveling around my body, "... are  
  
you doing here?" he finished. I blushed when I noticed this and when I realized he  
  
was just in his boxers.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," I mumble, walking away. A warm hand grabs my shoulder,  
  
stopping me from going on. I turn around, staring into pools of emerald.  
  
"Quistis, have you been crying? Is there something wrong?" he asked with  
  
sincere concern. Tears came down my cheeks again and I wrap my arms around his  
  
neck and hugged him, resting my head on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Seifer, it was horrible! I had a dream that you got staked by Squall and I  
  
couldn't get to you in time and-"  
  
"You had a dream?" he interrupted. I got my head off his shoulder and  
  
nodded.  
  
"Staked by Squall?" I nodded again. A smile tugged at his lips as he wiped my  
  
tears away with his thumb.  
  
"It was just a dream, Quistis, nothing to get upset over."  
  
"But it felt so real..." I said, remembering the pain in my heart when Seifer  
  
turned into dust. I rested my head on his shoulder again, enjoying the silent night  
  
and his warm body. I shivered as a gust of wind blew by. Seifer's arms on me  
  
squeezed me gently. Wish I can stay in his arms forever--my last thoughts before I  
  
entered the realm of sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
I woke up to strange surroundings. Everything was black--black bedroom  
  
drapes, drawers, pillows, blankets, and everything else. Events of last night came  
  
into my mind. Why did I get so emotional last night? Why did Seifer comfort me?  
  
It was so unlike him.  
  
I looked at his clock. 6:30!? I'm gonna be late for work!!! My eyes scanning  
  
the room, I saw Seifer's gray coat hanging on a chair. I grab it, put it on and rush  
  
out the house. I ignored the humans who stared at me because of my dishevel  
  
appearance and my bare feet. One human kid had the guts to stop me.  
  
"Here lady, you need this more than me," she said, her hands offering me the  
  
green paper humans called money. I pushed her hand away from me.  
  
"I don't need your money! Argh, I'm not poor!!!" I said, rushing to my  
  
apartment. Quickly changing into an orange spaghetti-strapped shirt, a brown skirt,  
  
and a pair of brown boots, I run down to greet my baby--a cherry-red Ferrari. Drove  
  
off to work and got yelled at for being late.  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again," I mumble, getting to my office.  
  
"Ok then, Quistis. I know you won't do it again," said my boss. Then the  
  
bastard slapped my ass and walked away chuckling! I glared onto his retreating  
  
form. One day, I'm gonna make sure he wish he never saw the likes of Quistis Trepe.  
  
One day, he's gonna pay.  
  
************************  
  
Giving a sigh of relief, I drove away from the building, getting as far as I can  
  
from that perverted bastard. Why don't I just sue him for harassment? Nope, no can  
  
do. It's hard to find a job that gives a decent paycheck for a teenager. Humans these  
  
days.  
  
Damn red light. I just wanna get home and take a nice long nap! I scowled at  
  
the human's invention. Students from the high school nearby flooded the streets. I  
  
noticed something strange with one of the students. Her aura was different from that  
  
of an average human.  
  
I saw Seifer walk up to her. What was Seifer doing? I enhanced my hearing.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Rinoa," said Seifer, smirking.  
  
"Oh, hi Seifer!" greeted the girl with the strange aura. Her friend jabbed her  
  
gently on her side. She whispered something into Rinoa's ear that made her blush.  
  
"I was wondering, Rinoa, if you aren't doing anything Fri-." A car honking  
  
behind me surprised me. I glanced up at the traffic light and found it had turned  
  
green. I began driving on again, but that damn car still kept on honking!  
  
"I'm driving, I'm driving, dammit! If I go any faster, I'll go over the speed  
  
limit!" I seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
I drove into my parking space and began walking to my apartment. Was  
  
Seifer gonna ask her out? Did she say yes? Why does Seifer like her? I frowned. Why  
  
was I thinking of Seifer anyways? It wasn't like I was jealous of Rinoa... Or maybe I  
  
am? Nah. It's not like I love Seifer or anything. Wait; did I just say love Seifer? Do I  
  
really love Seifer? Love...Is it real?  
  
************************  
  
sho, watcha think?!?! hope it wasnt too confusing yooh guyz...yooh readers just have tew review!!! i absolutely adore reviews and they motivate me to go on, sho review sho i can write the next chapter asap, kz? it doesn't have tew be long, it can just say "nice fic", "continue", or "it sucks like hell!!!" although i could use reviews for suggestion for the next chapter...anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!! ~Tenshi 


	9. Griever

heyz! i wanna thank the pplez who were nice enuff tew read and review et! anywaize, i bet some of yooh guyz are anxiously waitin for some kissin action between squall and rinoa, huh? wellz, too bad cos i dun think i could fit et into this chappie, sho...sorrwie!! hopez yooh enjoy the fic! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Griever**  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I've been having the same dream for the last  
  
couple days. I can't get the images out of my head! Rinoa lying on the gravel staring  
  
at me with her lifeless eyes--that scene replays itself over and over. Maybe it has a  
  
meaning? Could this be Ellone's doing? Why is she doing this to me!? It hurts so  
  
much...  
  
God, I hate looking for prey! But I'm so hungry...Is that Rinoa!?  
  
"Hiya, Squall!" greeted Rinoa brightly. I felt drawn to her neck. I quickly  
  
shook my head.  
  
"I'm busy, Rinoa," I said, hoping that she would leave me.  
  
"Busy with what?" she queried. I frowned. The stinging pain in my head starts.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She looks into my eyes.  
  
"Is there something troubling you? You can tell me, Squall," she says with  
  
concern. I shook my head.  
  
"I just need some time with a pr-" I stopped myself in time from saying  
  
prostitute. "-Friend." Her face turns into a sad expression. Oh, no, please don't say  
  
those words...  
  
"Am I not your friend?" Damn, I hate it when people ask me that question! I  
  
hate being soft! I look around, just in case there were any vampires or humans. I  
  
was content that no one was within a hearing distance of us.  
  
"Of course. Now go run along with your little friends," I said, looking at the  
  
streets for any signs of food.  
  
"Squall, I'm not a little girl! Anyways, I came to give you this!" said Rinoa,  
  
taking a small parcel from her pocket. I took it from her and examined it.  
  
"I know Christmas already ended, but I didn't know where you lived,"  
  
explained Rinoa. "Well, aren't you gonna open it?"  
  
I pulled on one of the strings and there it was, in the middle of the wrapping.  
  
It was a picture encased in a silver frame she made me take with her during the time  
  
at the mall.  
  
"Er...thanks..." I mumble. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Do you have anything for moi?" she asked. I should really give something to  
  
her. The only thing I found suitable for her was a ring with a lion on it. I took it off  
  
and gave it to her.  
  
"It's beautiful..." she said, staring at it.  
  
"That is Griever. You better not lose it; that ring meant a lot of things to me,"  
  
I warned her. Griever did mean a lot to me. It represented everyone who I loved who  
  
died. She smiled and slid it onto her necklace where it made a soft "cling"  
  
with another ring.  
  
"Thank you, Squall!!" she said, giving me a hug. I felt whatever blood I had in  
  
me left rush to my cheeks.  
  
"Whatever," I mumbled after I pulled away. Ack, damn headache!  
  
"I have to leave now," I said walking away.  
  
"See you later, Squall!" said Rinoa. I looked at the picture of Rinoa and me  
  
again; I wonder if we could ever be together again? Nah, she would find out that I'm  
  
a vampire sooner or later. She would probably be disgusted with me and never want  
  
anything to do with me again. Personally, I hope she never finds out.  
  
************************  
  
aww...et looks like Squall has a crush on sumwun...::squall glaring at tenshi:: gulp,um,uh forget whut i just said....sho, watchu think of this chappie? i know ets short but, please bear wit meeh. i kinda have a writer's block sho i mite not be writin another chapter soon. REVIEW PLEASE. ~Tenshi 


	10. Torned

heyz! im still sorrwie for the last chapter cos et was sho short! sho imma try tew make this wun long...but meeh dun think it will be long enuff for yooh guyz...o wellz, ill try anywaize! enjoy the fic! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Torned**  
  
I felt mirthful after my meeting with Squall. He gave me something that  
  
meant a lot to him and I think I saw him blush. Maybe that meant he liked me? I  
  
really hope so...  
  
In my giddiness, I wasn't paying any attention to the people around me so I  
  
accidently bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention...Seifer?" I said when I recognized the  
  
person I bumped into. He smirked.  
  
"It's alright, Rinoa. So, have you thought about your answer for my offer?"  
  
asked Seifer. I knew he was referring to the date on Friday. I had told him before  
  
that I would think about it.  
  
"I don't know..." I said weakly. I felt uncomfortable under his stare. He looked  
  
at me sadly.  
  
"Rinoa, there's something I need to tell you," he started. What did he wanted  
  
to tell me?  
  
"I love you." My eyes widened. He loves me!? But we just recently met! I  
  
know almost nothing about him! Could he be a stalker?  
  
"I...uh, um...Gotta go!" I said nervously. I wanted to out. I wanted some time  
  
alone to think.  
  
"Think about what I said, ok?" said Seifer as I left.  
  
I did thought about what he said. Could he be lying? Love is something that  
  
should be taken seriously. He did sound sincere...Do I love him? But I like Squall...a  
  
lot. Hyne, I'm so confused! I feel...so torn apart!  
  
I was so distraught over this issue that I bumped into someone...again!  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled, getting out of the couple's way. The girl grabbed my arm.  
  
"Rinoa? Are you alright?" asked the girl. I realized that the couple was Selphie  
  
and Irvine.  
  
"I-I don't know..." I replied. Selphie looked at me worriedly.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. I nodded and we walked to the park.  
  
"I met Seifer again," I said.  
  
"What did he do this time?" asked Selphie.  
  
"He asked me out again-"  
  
"Oh, that guy? Selphie told me a little 'bout him," said Irvine.  
  
"Go on, Rinoa," said Selphie.  
  
"He...He told me that he loves me." Selphie gasped.  
  
"But he just-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you know nothing-"  
  
"I know." We strolled through the park for a while without saying anything.  
  
"Do you like him?" asked Selphie, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What about Squall? Are you gonna give up on him?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"You have to choose one of them, Rinoa. You can't have both of them," said  
  
Irvine.  
  
"I know. I just need some time alone to think about this." Selphie and Irvine  
  
nodded.  
  
"You know, me and Irvine will always be there for you! You can count on Xu  
  
and Matron too!" said Selphie, giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, Selphie," I said.  
  
I left them soon after and returned to the prison I call "home."  
  
"Where were you? What were you doing?" inquired James Caraway, my "so-  
  
called" father.  
  
"I was at the park talking to some friends," I replied, going to my room. I  
  
plopped myself onto my bed, staring at my ceiling. My thoughts wandered off to  
  
Seifer and his words. He is good-looking, but I don't really know him. He kinda  
  
scares me too...  
  
Hmm...Squall...He's hot-looking and looks SO cute when he blushes. I  
  
fingered his ring, tracing the figure of the lion. I know him more than I know Seifer,  
  
but he's too stiff and serious. It's hard for me to imagine him saying "I love you."  
  
I turned on my side and spotted a picture in a silver picture frame. I grab it  
  
and examine it. It's a picture of a pretty woman with dark hair and exotic eyes. Julia  
  
Heatilly, my mother...Hyne, it's times like this I wish she was still alive! I sigh, slowly  
  
drifting off to sleep. Should I choose the handsome Seifer or the elusive Squall?  
  
**************************  
  
i know, i know! that wasnt long, but im kinda running low on ideas...but dun worry! im gonna make sure im finishing this fic! and squallxrinoa lovers, before you all try to kill me, go back to my summary for this fic! it says *SQUINOA*!!!!sho, etz not gonna be a rinoaxseifer!!!!okie, if yooh still angry and still wanna kill meeh, then please do so gently and in a form of a review. REVIEW!!! ~Tenshi 


	11. Something I Need To Tell You

heyz! sorrwie for not updatin for awhile, but etz first semester ish ending and datz mean lotsa homework and finals!!!plus, i was working on muh newest fic, "Black Rose".read et if yooh like!i also have a crappy computer. i already typed the this chapter before for this fic but the computer deleted et!!!!!!newaize....enjoy the fic! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Something I Need to Tell You**  
  
I kept thinking about Rinoa. Nothing I did could stop my thoughts from going  
  
back to her. Maybe I'm in love? NO! It's not love! I'm not in love!  
  
"Squall, is there something wrong?" asked Ellone. I turned my attention to  
  
her ghastly form.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She looked sadly at me.  
  
"Ok...Call me if you need me," she said, disappearing.  
  
"I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love!" I repeated.  
  
I turned to the photo Rinoa had given me. Wonder what it would be like if we  
  
got together...Where the hell did that come from!? I need some fresh air to clear my  
  
mind...  
  
*********************************  
  
As I walked through the park, my mind kept wandering back to Rinoa. What  
  
will happen when she finds out I'm a vampire? Will she be revulsed? Angry? Will she  
  
still like me? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the girl and bumped into  
  
her.  
  
"Sorry," we both mumble. I started walking away from the girl.  
  
"Squall?" I turned around and realized I had bumped into Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa...You look distressed," I said. Suddenly her eyes became watery and  
  
she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. At first I was shocked, but I put my  
  
arms around her, stroking her hair. Did I say something wrong?  
  
"Something wrong, Rinoa?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"I just feel like I'm being ripped apart! I don't know who to choose..." said  
  
Rinoa. What was she talking about?  
  
"Choose who?" I asked.  
  
"...There are two guys who I really like alot. One told me that he loves me  
  
and the other...won't let me get close to him," explained Rinoa. My heart felt like  
  
someone had grabbed it and stopped it from beating. She doesn't like me as  
  
someone more than a friend.  
  
"Well, whoever you choose, I'll be right here supporting you," I said, hoping  
  
to make her feel better. In reality, I wanted to scream how much I love her and my  
  
heart ached for her...  
  
"Thanks, Squall. I know you'll always be here for me!" said Rinoa, smiling a  
  
bit and tightening her hold on me. At least she'll be happy...And that's all that matter  
  
to me. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy with her.  
  
"So...have you chose yet?" I asked, even though my heart stung. She looked  
  
into my eyes like she was trying to look into my soul. She smiled and pulled my head  
  
down and kissed me. I deepened the kiss by holding her closer. I didn't want her to  
  
leave me again...I broke the kiss.  
  
"Rinoa, there's something I need to tell you," I said. I wanted to be  
  
completely honest with her.  
  
"Squall, I lo-" I put my fingers on her lips before she could continue.  
  
"I'm a vampire."  
  
********************************  
  
o.O Squall told Rinoa he's a vamp! how ish she gonna react? will she still like him? find out in the next two chapters! i know, why end this fic sho soon? cos etz muh longest fic ever! and if i make et any longer, muh writing will suck. im thinkin of writing two or three more chapters. then ill work on Black Rose... ~Tenshi 


	12. Too Late

heyz! wow, we're almost tew the end of the fic! i know, im sad tew-at least i think you readers are sad tew....anyways, i wanna thank everywun who took the time to submit a review. i was kinda surprised at how much reviews i got (i thought i would get less reviews for this fic) and i didnt get one flame! THANK YOU READERS!!! you guys are the reason im writin this fic! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**Too Late**  
  
I tossed and turned around in my bed, trying to sleep. My thoughts kept  
  
wandering back to him. His image kept reappearing in my mind. For the last couple  
  
of days, I've mistaken several people for Seifer. People say that if you really love  
  
someone alot, you'll keep seeing them everywhere. Maybe I'm in love with Seifer?  
  
But how!? When did it start? Why?  
  
Maybe it started when I saw a softer side to Seifer. Maybe it started when I  
  
went to Galbadia because I never aged and people started cruel rumors about me.  
  
***********************************  
  
It had been approximately fifty years since I saw Seifer in Balamb. I had  
  
forgotten about him when I arrived at Galbadia. I never expected to find him there.  
  
I was just walking around a neighborhood, seaching for a suitable home when I saw  
  
him. At first, I did not recognize him. I walked up to him and he looked at me  
  
strangely.  
  
"Seifer?" I asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. I frowned at him.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember me! Oh, why am I talking to you  
  
anyways?" I said, turning around.  
  
"Quistis?" I stopped. "So, it is you. Didn't regonize you in those clothes."  
  
"You have changed too. Finally cut that tail of yours, huh?" I said, turning  
  
around and mentioning his hair that used to be long.  
  
"What brings you to Galbadia?" inquired Seifer.  
  
"People got suspicious. Started accusations," I answered. He nodded.  
  
"Are you looking for a place to stay? You can stay at my cottage," suggested  
  
Seifer. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked, eyeing him warily.  
  
"People change when they're in love." I felt my face flushing and my heart  
  
beating rapidly. Perhaps it was this moment when I first fell in love with him.  
  
"W-what are you saying?" I asked.  
  
"I met this girl, Quistis! She's everything I wanted in a girl! Not only is she  
  
pretty, she's also nice and intelligent. Her name is Rinoa. You should meet her,  
  
Quistis," said Seifer. My heart ceased to beat. I felt sad and melancholy. Why  
  
did I care anyways!? Silence fell between us. We just stood there staring at each  
  
other. That was when I realized how beautiful Seifer's eyes were. I blushed at this  
  
thought. Seifer coughed.  
  
"So, you wanna stay at my cottage or not?" he asked again. I nodded my  
  
head and he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and he helped me bring my stuff  
  
to his place.  
  
It took me awhile to settle in and get used to Seifer's kindness. When I first  
  
met Rinoa, I immediately took a liking to her. She was just as Seifer described her. I  
  
thought that she was made for Seifer, and I felt jealous, anger, and happiness all at  
  
the same time. But then I noticed something. Her mind always seemed occupied with  
  
something else. Now I respect other people's privacy, so I rarely read other people's  
  
minds, but I was just so curious one day.  
  
Rinoa was sitting on one of the chairs near the fireplace, Seifer sat besides  
  
her and was talking quietly to her. I was leaning against the wall and craning my  
  
neck to see them without them noticing me. Then I started concentrating and broke  
  
into Rinoa's mind. I was shocked at what I heard. She had her eyes on another man!  
  
She no longer wanted to be in a relationship with Seifer. I didn't know whether to be  
  
happy or mad. Seifer still loved Rinoa-he was going to propose to her tonight!  
  
But if I were to tell him this, he would get angry and accuse me of lying! What  
  
should I do? Rinoa started talking.  
  
"Uh, Seifer. I need to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Seifer with a worried look.  
  
"Seifer, this relationship isn't working out for me. I enjoy your company, but  
  
as a friend, nothing more," explained Rinoa. Seifer's worried expression turned into a  
  
pained one. I felt like a knife just stabbed my heart too.  
  
"W-what? But why?"  
  
"We're just not meant to be together, Seifer," said Rinoa, getting up and  
  
walking towards the door. "Bye, Seifer."  
  
I got up and walked towards Seifer. His back was facing me and I was  
  
shocked to see him trembling. Was Seifer crying? I never saw him cry before, not  
  
even he was little boy.  
  
"Seifer? Are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. I saw his  
  
hand clench into a fist. He suddenly turned around. His eyes were slightly glistening  
  
from his tears and his eyes had turned crimson.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping on me!?" he barked. I backed away from him.  
  
"I-I just happened to walk by and overheard you and-"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Quistis," he said gently, turning around and staring at  
  
the fireplace.  
  
"Seifer, I-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared.  
  
"You have to let me help you, Seifer. You can't solve every problem yourself,"  
  
I whispered, walking towards my room.  
  
For the next few days, Seifer became more and more hostile to me. I noticed  
  
that he went to a bar almost every day and when he was not, he seemed to be deep  
  
in thought. Whenever I tried to help him, he would yell at me and calling me things  
  
that stung my heart. So I packed my stuff and left.  
  
A pleasant elderly couple gave me their home for free. I wanted to pay them  
  
for the house, but they insisted and said they were moving to their son's house.  
  
After I unpacked most of my stuff, I went out in search of food. I saw Seifer get into  
  
some bushes. What was he doing? I climbed a tree to see what Seifer was doing. I  
  
saw Rinoa walking with a man. They kissed and I saw that this was the man she was  
  
meant to be. I saw Seifer jump out from the bushes. I watched in horror as he drank  
  
her blood and turned the man into a vampire. I heard him laugh maliciously as he  
  
left the scene.  
  
After he left, I jumped down and checked Rinoa's pulse. Nothing. She was  
  
dead. I carried her body to her house. Then I went back to the man and hauled him  
  
into my home. I watched him sadly, knowing that the first thing he'd do was look for  
  
Rinoa. Why did Seifer have go this far?  
  
The next day, he woke up. I found that his name was Squall Leonhart. He left  
  
and I went out searching for him. I heard the sounds of metal clashing and found  
  
Seifer and Squall dueling. I went and broke the fight and luckily the only thing left  
  
from the fight were scars.  
  
************************************  
  
Sometimes, I wished I could be prettier and had as much charisma Rinoa had.  
  
Maybe then, I'd be able to win Seifer's heart. Maybe then, I could change him back  
  
to the Seifer I first fell in love with. I was brought back to reality when I bumped into  
  
someone.  
  
"Sorry-Seifer?!"  
  
"Oh, it's you, Quistis."  
  
"Something wrong, Seifer?" I asked, worried why he looked so despondent.  
  
He turned his head towards the park. I saw Squall and Rinoa together. A small  
  
smile formed at my lips. They look like they belong together. I wonder if Seifer and I  
  
could ever be as close as them?  
  
"Are...Are you still intent on claiming Rinoa as yours?" I asked.  
  
"...No. I realized that," he paused, thinking carefully for the right words. "I  
  
realized that it wasn't Rinoa my heart was throbbing for."  
  
He turned his head and looked deep into my eyes. My heart began to beat  
  
faster as I fell deeper into his emerald eyes. Our face inched closer and closer. I  
  
could almost feel his warm breath on my lips.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Seifer Almasy!" said a voice behind us. I quickly withdrew  
  
from Seifer, blushing. I examined the woman who interrupted us. She had flaming  
  
red hair, crimson eyes, and a sinister-looking smile.  
  
"Adel, what are you doing here?" growled Seifer. Adel looked at Squall and  
  
Rinoa then back at Seifer.  
  
"Almasy, I thought you told me that you could have any women you wanted?"  
  
said Adel, with a wicked smirk. Anger etched Seifer's face.  
  
"I can!" he protested. Adel laughed.  
  
"Then why is Rinoa with Leonhart? You can't even charm teenagers now?  
  
HAHAHA!"  
  
"I still can! I'll show you!" said Seifer, letting pride take over. Adel just walked  
  
away, laughing her head off. Seifer stomped over to the park. I ran towards him and  
  
grabbed his arm.  
  
"Seifer, you don't have to do this. Just look at them Seifer; they belong  
  
together," I said, hoping to calm him down. Seifer turned to look at Squall and  
  
Rinoa. I saw in his eyes the fire die down a bit. But it seemed as if Adel's words  
  
echoed in his mind. He jerked his arm from my grasp and marched over to the  
  
couple.  
  
"It's...Too late..." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. It's too late to  
  
try to stop you. Too late to try to change you. Too late to tell you how much it hurts  
  
to love you...  
  
************************************  
  
awww,poor quistis!oooh,what is gonna happen next? find out in the last chapter! yes! the last chapter! and please, don't forget to review! ~Tenshi 


	13. I Love You

heyz! wellz, this is it. the last chapter. wellz, i wanna thank everyone whos reading this far! and i wanna give special thanks to the people who took the time to write encouraging reviews:  
  
Mina Aino, Honor, Mariko, litoblueanjel, rebekka, Sakusha-san, Emma, Rinoa4321, Squall's girl, Phoenix Blade, Hiasha, Falcon Eyes, Bunny Forever, jrtjrtj, townberry, Rinoa Kitten, Renegade Seraph, Dark Raion, Angelwhisper, and griever! and several other reviewers whom I have forgotten (IM SO SORRIE!!!)  
  
yup, those are the peoples who made me continue this fic. uh, i think some of them stopped reading this fic, cos they never reviewed the last few chapters. go figure, my writing sorta got crappier. oh wellz, imma try real hard on this last chapter, just for you people who read this fic this far! ~Tenshi  
  
***Blood and Love***  
  
**I Love You**  
  
"Y-you're a what?" asked Rinoa, looking at Squall increduously.  
  
"I'm a vampire," repeated Squall. Rinoa just looked at him like he was insane.  
  
Squall sighed. Maybe a relationship with Rinoa wasn't just meant to be. He let go of  
  
Rinoa and turned around, walking.  
  
"Squall, wait!" said Rinoa, running up to him. Squall turned around.  
  
"I-I believe you. I think I knew since I had that strange dream," said Rinoa.  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"After I first met you, I had a dream about us walking in the moonlight. Then  
  
Seifer appeared and bit me. Things became hazy after I fell down, but I think I saw  
  
Seifer biting you," explained Rinoa. Squall nodded.  
  
"Uh, Rinoa, I got something to tell you..." said Squall.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rinoa, looking up at Squall. A small blush appeared at  
  
Squall's cheeks.  
  
"Uh...Hyne, I don't wanna sound cliche, but here it goes. I-" An unseen force  
  
hurled Squall into a tree.  
  
"Squall!" cried Rinoa, rushing to his side. Rinoa helped him sit up as he shook  
  
his head. Rinoa looked up.  
  
"Seifer!?" she said, surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled Squall, wiping the blood from his lips.  
  
Seifer smirked.  
  
"To take what's rightfully mine," said Seifer, grabbing Rinoa's arm. Seifer  
  
started dragging Rinoa away from Squall. Rinoa struggled to get free from his grip.  
  
"Let her go!" said Squall, staggering to his feet. Seifer stopped and started  
  
laughing.  
  
"You think you can stop me, Leonhart?" asked Seifer in a mocking tone.  
  
"Let her go now and perhaps I'll consider letting you leave alive," threatened  
  
Squall. Seifer turned around.  
  
"Are you challenging me, Leonhart? You may have gained experience using  
  
your powers, but have you forgotten who gave you those powers?" said Seifer.  
  
"I've been training since you murdered Rinoa! It's time for revenge!" said  
  
Squall, charging towards Seifer. Something stopped Squall for attacking Seifer.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Quistis.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Squall.  
  
"This is stupid! Seifer, Rinoa's not a prize to be won. When are you going to  
  
stop letting your pride control you?" asked Quistis.  
  
"This is none of your business Quistis!" said Seifer.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" cried Rinoa.  
  
"This is between me and Leonhart!" stated Seifer. With a flick of his hand, a  
  
hidden force hurled Rinoa into Quistis and both were slammed into the old wall.  
  
Rinoa fell unconscious and Quistis struggled to free both of them from the rubble.  
  
(A.N. yup, they broke the wall where squall and rinoa first fell in love!) Seifer then  
  
created a force field around a portion of the park to prevent Quistis from interrupting  
  
their fight.  
  
Seifer looked at Squall and smirked.  
  
"This is the fight I've been waiting for! The last match!" said Seifer, Hyperion  
  
appearing in his hand.  
  
"Get ready to die, Almasy!" said Squall, his own gunblade appearing in his  
  
hands. The two vampires charged at each other swinging their weapons down at  
  
each other.  
  
Quistis shut her eyes and concentrated on getting out of the pile of bricks  
  
laying down on her and Rinoa. Suddenly, the bricks turned into dust and Quistis  
  
checked herself for any injuries. Her arms and legs had huge gashes that soon  
  
healed themselves. Quistis looked at Rinoa. The only injury Rinoa had was a gash in  
  
her left arm. Quistis closed her eyes and put her hand over Rinoa's arm. Light  
  
emanated from Quistis' palm and closed up Rinoa's gash. The only thing left from the  
  
injury was a small scar. Rinoa started waking up.  
  
"Ugh...Wh-what happened?" asked a dazed Rinoa. She heard metal clashing  
  
one another and saw Squall and Seifer fighting.  
  
"Squall!" cried Rinoa, scrambling to her feet and running towards them. She  
  
ran into the force field.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"A force field..." replied Quistis, touching the invisible blockade.  
  
"You mean we can't stop them? Can't you use your vampire power to do  
  
something?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"I can...but it'll take a while. Seifer's power is far more stronger than mine,"  
  
explained Quistis.  
  
"But we don't have 'a while'! They'll be dead...Hey, they're both vampires!  
  
They can't die, right?" asked Rinoa, hope returning to her.  
  
"All things have to have an end. Nothing can live forever. They can die if they  
  
are stabbed through their hearts," sighed Quistis.  
  
"So all we can do is watch while they kill themselves!? This is not right!"  
  
screamed Rinoa, pounding her fists on the force field.  
  
"I need to tell Squall...He has to live, he just has to!" said Rinoa, tears  
  
streaming down her cheeks.  
  
But what about Seifer? I have a feeling...that both of them won't come out  
  
alive... thought Quistis as she laid her hands on the force field, closing her eyes  
  
as she concentrated on breaking the force field.  
  
Both fighters were tired, but still continued on clashing their swords together.  
  
"You ready to give up, Leonhart? Maybe I'll let you live if you surrender now!"  
  
"Never! I can never forgive you for killing Rinoa!" growled Squall. That was  
  
when he saw Seifer's chest unprotected. Squall drove his sword through Seifer.  
  
Blood. His eyes widened in shock as he jerked his sword out of the body.  
  
"Oh my God...I-I'm..." stuttered Squall, his words unable to pass his lips.  
  
Quistis fell backwards into Seifer arms, her blood stained her shirt. Quistis was able  
  
to break the force field and used her own body as a shield for Seifer.  
  
"Q-Quisty? You're-I...Why?" stammered Seifer.  
  
"Because I love you," answered Quistis, laughing softly, despite the fact that  
  
death was lingering closer. "I finally said it. I love you, Seifer Almasy! I love you,  
  
even though you love another..." Tears had escaped from Seifer's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too," he said softly. Quistis had already fell limp on his arms.  
  
"Quistis? Quistis!!...She never knew..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer..." apologized Squall. Seifer gently laid Quistis' body on the  
  
ground and glared at Squall.  
  
"Because of you, I never got to tell her my how I felt! Rot in hell, Leonhart!!"  
  
cried Seifer, thrusting his sword forward. Reflexively, Squall did the same.  
  
Rinoa had started to run towards Squall, but she had froze when she saw  
  
Squall stab Quistis. And then she saw blood dripping from Quistis' chest. Rinoa never  
  
liked the sight of blood--it made her squeamish. Then she saw the two swords  
  
dripping with blood. She started running towards Squall, hoping to save him.  
  
Squall and Seifer had pierced through each other's hearts. Seifer laid himself  
  
down next to Quistis and kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you always, even through death," he whispered before he and Quistis  
  
turned into dust. Rinoa had seen that also and started to run faster.  
  
"Squall!!!" cried Rinoa, she reached her arm out to touch him. Squall turned  
  
towards her, blood leaking profusely from his chest. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Bye, Rinoa..." he said, turning into dust. At the same time, Rinoa managed  
  
to grab him. Her body shook as she dropped to her knees and cried. In her hand was  
  
Squall's silver necklace with Griever engarved in it. She held the necklace close to  
  
her heart.  
  
"I never got to tell him that I love him..." A gentle breeze surrounded her.  
  
"I love you too..." it whispered in her ears.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Then what happened? Then what happened?" asked a little girl. The woman  
  
laughed softly at her child's enthusiasm.  
  
"Then Rinoa graduated from high school and went to a university. After  
  
graduating fron the university, she adopted a little girl who reminded her very much  
  
like Squall. Then the little girl grew up and got married to a wonderful man. They  
  
soon had a baby, unfortunately, Rinoa died on the same day the baby was born. So  
  
the woman named the baby after her adopted mother," said the woman.  
  
"I'm that baby, right, Mommy?" asked the girl. The mother smiled, her blue  
  
eyes twinkling.  
  
"Mommy, what did the Rinoa in your story looked like?" asked little 'Rinoa'.  
  
"Well, she looked a lot like you, and she was a lot like you too!" replied the  
  
mother. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Is this the same necklace in the story too, Mommy?" queried Rinoa, pointing  
  
to the silver necklace around her neck. The mother nodded.  
  
"Hey! It's time to go to the park, Rinoa!" said the father who had just walked  
  
in.  
  
"Is the park the same park in your story?" asked Rinoa. The mother nodded  
  
again.  
  
"What story? Oh, you mean THAT story..." said the father, taking Rinoa's  
  
hand.  
  
At the park, Rinoa was playing in the sandbox when she saw a boy. He was  
  
standing near the newly built wall. Curious to why he was alone, Rinoa walked  
  
towards the boy.  
  
"Hi! What are you doing here?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"I'm waiting..." said the boy, examining Rinoa. Rinoa noticed this and  
  
blushed.  
  
"For who?" The boy shrugged.  
  
"Uh...That's a pretty necklace," commented the boy, pointing Griever.  
  
"It belonged to my grandma."  
  
"What's your name?" asked the boy.  
  
"Rinoa. What's yours?"  
  
"Squall."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
so, whut do you think? uhh...i really suck at writing action, so yea...if you guys think it was korny, then i apologize...um, anyways, i wanna thank everyone who reviewed this fic, cos their reviews encouraged me to keep on writing!!!!THANKS A BUNCH!!!! oh, and plz read and review my other fic, Black Rose! it's another squinoa!! if you like assassins, then you'll probably like Black Rose! ~Tenshi 


End file.
